


Aftermath: sequel to Gibbs Surprise.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Aftermath: sequel to Gibbs Surprise.

jutting from his body.   
Tim and Jethroe continued their lovemaking session in the shower both men taking turns topping. When they were finally sated and spent the water was like ice. After drying off they slipped into bed and wrapped themselves in each others warmth. Both men thinking to themselves that life couldn't be any better. They were finally where they belonged, in each others arms, hearts, souls, and lives.   
They both were finally happy and were truly loved like they had never been before. They drifted off to sleep knowing that this was truly the start of something wonderful and beautiful. That night their lives became one and they truly found peace in each others arms. 

 

THE END.


End file.
